Saphira
Saphira is a dragon that features in Defenders of Earth. She serves as the first female ally of Firroth and one of his female allies overall alongside Julmunvu, Rivelnesh, Niinqeth, Shevorth, Protector of the Sky and Thuthean to name a few. In addition, she was one of three dragons who helps to fight off Zhakuh when the Hydra first comes to Earth. Appearance Much like Kilarth and many other monsters in Defenders of Earth, Saphira's statistics are never established and the only thing that gives any indicator of her appearance is her physical description: Small ivory eyes sit well within Saphira's horned, scaled skull, which gives her a disciplined looking appearance. Several small central horns sit atop her head, just above her thick, pointy ears. Several rows of small horns run down the sides of each of her jaw lines. Her nose is wide and has two narrow, rounded nostrils and there's a tendril on her chin. A few large teeth poke out from the side of her mouth and give a preview of the terror hiding inside. A thin neck runs down from Saphira's head and into a colossal body. The top is covered in narrow sapphire colored scales and rows of fan-like growths runs down her spine. The bottom of Saphira's body is covered in scale-like skin and is colored lighter than the rest of her body. Six thick limbs carry her body and allow Saphira to stand illustrious and graceful. Each limb has 6 digits, each of which end in long talons seemingly made of bone. Magnificent wings grow starting from just above her shoulders and end at her hips. The wings are almost demonic, thick skin and eerie bone structures make up most of the wing and long tendril-like growths grow from many parts of the bottom sides of each wing. Her spiky tail ends in a fan-like tip and is covered in the same narrow scales as her body. Personality Saphira's eyes and face give her a disciplined looking appearance and this also reflects in her personality as she shares the same amount of discipline as other female characters in literature and is also one of the most disciplined dragons serving under Venia, Lord of the Skies like how Nahgoltyah is one of the more disciplined serving under Nelarth, Lord of the Black. Unlike most other heroic kaiju like Firroth and Seslinian (after The King of the Fells), she seems to have a genuine compassion for humanity as shown when she tries to break up the fight between him and Kilarth that takes place in the Carpathian Mountains when Zhakuh ravages Romania. Her courage is also admirable as shown when she decides to tackle Zhakuh on her own only to have Firroth and Kilarth attack him. Powers and abilities Like other dragons, Saphira possesses the ability to breathe fire and also possesses the power to fly. And despite her colossal physique, she seems well and capable of doing aerial maneuvers which is also an ability shared by Zebiccoon the bat in The Mammal Wars. However, unlike most dragons and monsters made by the wiki founder, very little is known about Saphira's abilities. Defenders of Earth Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster: Saphira is one of four monsters alongside Firroth, Kilarth and the story's antagonist Zhakuh to be the subject of a prediction if not multiple predictions made by Romanian Vixen Jeni Lungu made to Vixen to be Denisa Candea when she comes to the Vixens with intentions to integrate into the Eastern Vixens and therefore have a chance to fight those who kidnapped six members of the Sisterhood. Jeni's prediction is this: "Three dragons shall rise again! Firroth shall rise from the Black Sea and destroy a vessel, Kilarth shall rise from Serbia and a third dragon shall rise from Transylvania! Their aim is ambiguous!" Suddenly she goes silent and this allows Denisa the opportunity to ask Stela to integrate into the Vixens which Stela allows. Once the girls have gone, Jeni makes more predictions about Zhakuh: "Those who have been outside may have seen a meteor shower, one was harmless but the second is deadly. Once the meteor crashes, it will unleash the Eight Headed Monster...The Human race will perish when the Hydra comes. As Zhakuh and Hydras pass, all that remains is a barren wasteland, a shell of a thriving community." Jeni replied. She also added another prediction: "On this day, enemies will become allies to face the Eight Headed Monster. At the end, one shall rise, one shall fall and two will become Defenders of Earth." "And who are those dragons who shall face the Eight Headed Monster?" asked Stela "Those who shall face the monster are the King of the East, his one time opponent, and a third dragon. The dragon of sapphire. A dragon who shall awaken in Transylvania as the Hydra passes...while the King of the East shall face his second opponent. He had defeated the Eastern Tyrant; on this day, the King of the East SHALL PROVE HIMSELF WORTHY AS HUMANITY'S PROTECTOR!" Saphira finally makes her appearance after the fight between Firroth and Kilarth in Bucharest halts and changes course to the Carpathian Mountains. The dragon is first sighted by Denisa who sees Saphira chasing Firroth as if to kill him or help him gang up on Kilarth. If Firroth did not take the presence of Zhakuh's meteor as a warning, then Saphira takes his appearance as a warning when she sees him raze the city of Codlea to the ground. His presence also gives her extra motivation to go after Firroth and Kilarth to the Carpathian Mountains where the pair continue their feud and it is up to Saphira to halt the fight which she does by destroying a boulder that Kilarth is throwing at Firroth then destroying every single boulder that he is using to attack Firroth. She then gives out a growl at the pair causing Jeni Lungu to go into an epileptic fit much to the fear of Stela Rudeanu that she is dying. In reality however, Jeni is trying to communicate with the dragons and in doing so, learns that she is trying to make Firroth and Kilarth help her fight Zhakuh and while annoyed at Kilarth, she is even more frustrated by Firroth's arrogance and refusal to accept responsibility for his actions, even telling him: "If you were half the king Venia is..." This in turn sparks a violent reaction from Firroth and he refuses to help Saphira any longer with Kilarth even telling her that they hate humans because humans hate them. An infuriated Saphira then tells them: "Fine! If none of you will help me, I'll take on this Hydra on my own, then we'll see who's not looking hard enough!" But while Saphira fails to convince Firroth and Kilarth in fighting Zhakuh, she does succeed at something: Saphira manages to end the feud between Firroth and Kilarth and while she can't convince them to help them, Zhakuh's attacks on her are enough to convince them to help her fight the Hydra. The dragons engage in a titanic battle that eventually carries first to the Carpathian Mountains and finally to the Lake District where they defeat Zhakuh by throwing him into a tarn before retreating back to the East. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: Females Category:Monsters